Deals and Honor
by Swallow Tale
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil is back and this time unknown to the Titans they have a new leader. Can the Titans take him down and figure out the new Mastermind's plan before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Taking Over  
><span>TEEN TITANS: TERM OF CONTRACT <span>  
>BY SWALLOW TALE<p>

The Brotherhood of Evil sat at a large brown table in the darkened room of their hideout. The only source of light was a giant lamp above their heads. Each of them was discussing what they should do next. Their leader, The Brain, was furious. His plans for eliminating The Teen Titans, a group of teenage superheroes, had failed completely. Despite the Brotherhood's scheming, they had been utterly defeated time and time again by the Titans. The Titans had bounced back from near defeat to become an even greater threat.

Madam Rouge, a young woman in a tight red jump suit, black gloves and boots stood up from her seat, her face contorted with anger. She slammed her fist onto the table as she faced the cylinder-shaped cyborg in front of her. The Brain was nothing more than a brain in a metal suit. He had a striking stylized Death-head design on the front of his body, which served as a sort of face for him.

"Why can't we take down these insolent little brats!" Madam Rouge snarled in her deep French accent, glaring at her leader. "Brain! You said this plan was full proof!

"_ANOTHER MISTAKE ON MY PART_," the Brain answered in a distorted, computerized voice. "_I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED THEM_. _REST ASSURED, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN_."

"That's what you said last time!" Madam Rouge interjected.

"_DO NOT SPEAK OUT OF TURN, MADAM ROUGE!_" The Brain said, his eyes turning red and the glass case that held his brain turned into an eerie green glow. "_YOUR INSUBORDINATION WAS A KEY FACTOR IN THE EVENTS THAT LED TO OUR EVENTUAL DEFEAT_."

Madam Rouge was taken aback. What could she say? He was right after all. One of the reasons they had failed was because she had disobeyed orders. She took on the Titans even though she was told to wait. After that failure, the Brain had spared her life but warned her if she stepped out of line again there would be severe consequences. The Brain didn't take lightly to disobedience or failure. She wanted to snap back at him. She wanted to pick a fight. She opened her mouth to do so but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Madam Rouge looked to her side to see General Immortus, an old man who wore a blue uniform with all kinds of metals, looking at her. He was shaking his head, telling her silently that arguing with their leader was not a good idea. She looked at the Brain and looked toward Monsieur Mallah, a giant ape with human intelligence. He respected the Brain more than any one in the Brother Hood of Evil. Then again, that's all who was on this team, just the four of them. Monsieur Mallah stayed in his seat and only stared back at her. Although he liked Madam Rouge and thought of her as a strong comrade, if there were to be a fight there would be no doubt to who he would protect.

The femme fetal shifted her gaze back to General Immortus whose hand was still on her wrist. She hung her head letting her short black hair cover her face. Closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh and sat back down in her chair. Madam Rouge looked calmly back at the Brain and asked him again the same question for the fifth time in a row.

"What do we do now?" There was silence. The Brain, whose eyes were not red from anger anymore, slowly rolled away from them. He stopped a good distance from the table and seemed to really ponder this question.

"_FOR NOW, WE WAIT_," said the Brain. "_WE NEED TO ELIMINATE THESE YOUNG HEROES. IN THE NEAR FUTURE THEY WILL BECOME THE NEW JUSTICE LEAGUE. IF THEY ARE DIFFICULT TO DEFEAT NOW, THEY WILL SOON BECOME UNSTOPPABLE."_

Monsieur Mallah rose from his chair.

"But Master," said the gorilla in a very deep voice. "How are we to defeat them? You said yourself that destroying them is almost impossible."

"_ARE YOU DOUBTING MY ABILITIES, MONSIEUR MALLAH_?" said the Brain. "_WE CAN DESTROY THEM_. _IT'S MERELY A MATTER OF DETERMINING THEIR INDIVIDUAL WEAKNESSES_."

The Brain glided across the floor to the back of the room where a beautiful chess set stood on a small table. This set was the Brain's true treasure. He stared at it for a moment, probably wishing he had hands to touch the finely, smoothed carved pieces.

"_AT FIRST, I BELIEVED THAT SEPERATING AND DEFEATING THEM INDIVIDUALLY WOULD LEAD TO THEIR DOWNFALL_. _BUT THEY WERE SOMEHOW ABLE TO OVERCOME THIS. MY PLANS FOR THEIR DEMISE MADE THEM STRONGER INSTEAD_."

"What if we laid low and attacked when they least expected it?" asked General Immortus. "We could-

"_I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE LIVED FOR CENTURIES, GENERAL IMMORTUS, AND HAVE FOUGHT IN EVERY GREAT WAR KNOWN TO MAN,_" the Brain interrupted. "_BUT SIMPLY ATTACKING THEM WITHOUT A PLAN FOR ATTACK IS FOOLHARDY_."

The old man leaned back in his chair and nodded. He couldn't argue with that logic.

"So you just want us to wait and hope we'll stumble upon there greatest weakness, is that right? Madam Rouge asked, not at all liking the idea.

"_UNTIL I CAN FIND A WAY TO ELIMINATE THEM, THEN YES THAT IS WHAT WE SHALL DO._"

Suddenly there was a small explosion and the Brain toppled to the ground, along with the chess set. The glass case that held his brain was shattered. Steam rose from the ruin that was The Brains' suit. Chunks of gray matter dripped from the sharp pieces.

"MASTER!" shouted Monsieur Mallah.

The three villains were so dumbstruck at the sight of their fallen leader that they almost didn't notice the other person in the room. Almost.

A dark figure stepped forward from the shadows, a smoking blaster pistol in his hand. He wore silver-and-black armor that covered his entire body, and a pair of steel toed boots. He wore a two-sided mask that covered his entire head. One side was completely black, while the other side was burnt orange and had an eye hole that revealed an eye that was black. His eye looked emotionless, cold and appeared to peer into their very souls. The mask had four slits where the mouth should be.

Madam Rouge gasped, and the other two could only stare in horror at the man in front of them. They all knew who this man was.

"Now," he said in a soft, smooth voice that sent chills up their spine. He carefully stepped around the Brain's remains and advanced toward them with his hands behind his back.

"Let me show you how it's really done."

Okay people go easy on me this is my first FF. My friend Shade Nightingale posted my story's rough draft under his name because I was having problems with my computer. But now I fixed it up, my computer finally works and I want this story put on my account. FanFiction PLEASE don't delete this story I wrote it and Shade even admitted it too when it was first posted. I will have him delete it from his account ASAP. Thank you, Shade for sponsoring me. I appreciate it man. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. Please review. I would looove to here what you have to say about it whether good or bad.

Peace out Everbody! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter the Titans

Jump city, California is a wonderful place for anyone who goes there. To many it's a home, a vacation spot, or a place of business. The streets are always brimming with people, children playing at the park, and dogs yapping to and fro at everyone they come across; as old men turn to them to tell them to shut up. On an island, close to the city, is a giant "T" shaped tower known as Titan's Tower. Where the city's defenders, The Teen Titans live.

Robin smiled as he gazed at the beauty around him. He stood outside on top of Titan's Tower. The ocean was shimmering and the golden sun was sneaking its way into the pink, purplish-blue sky. A soft morning breeze brushed against his face and blew his black and yellow cape slightly back. Early every morning Robin got up and came out here before he would have breakfast and start out his day. He had been living in the tower long enough but the view never ceased to amaze him. Today was going to be another wonderful day.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Robin pulled out his ringing communicator and flicked it open to reveal his friend Cyborg on the small circular sized screen.

"Rob, we got trouble."

There was a large explosion west of Jump city where the docks were located. Robin turned his head there to see large clouds of black smoke rising into the sky.

"I'm on my way!" replied Robin as he took off from the roof.

-T-

At the docks Cinderblock was causing some major damage to the place, along with scaring some of the workers that worked there.

The T-car came screeching into view and Cyborg stepped out, holding his mechanical hand up as it turned into his sonic canon. He pointed it straight at the monster.

"Yo rock head!"  
>Cinderblock turned his head to the Titan just in time to be blasted by the big man's weapon. Cinderblock stumbled back into some brown, wooden crates. He growled angrily at Cyborg before picking up one of the crates and holding it high above his head ready to throw it at the hero. A few green starbolts though hit the giant rock mass outside the head. Cinderblock looked to his side to see the alien power house, herself floating in midair. Her eyes and hands still glowing, ready to give the monster another blast. Seemingly more annoyed than actually hurt Cinderblock changed his mind about throwing the crate at Cyborg and threw it at her instead. Starfire shrieked and dodged out of the way flinging more starbolts at her opponent.<p>

Cinderblock though managed to grab her in one hand and pin her to the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"  
>A shadow of dark magic covered Cinderblock head to toe and was hoisted up into the air. Starfire rubbed her head and looked to the side of her to see her friend Raven, who was in front of the two with her hands above her head glowing the same dark color that covered Cinderblock at the moment. Her feet were only a few inches off the ground and her cloak blew dramatically behind her.<br>"Starfire, move!" She shouted.  
>Starfire flew off toward the side.<br>In one swift motion Raven's hands came down in front of her and Cinderblock was forcefully slammed back into the ground by her powers.

"Nice job Rae," Cyborg complimented.  
>Raven nodded as she smoothly put down her hood.<br>"Where's Beastboy and Robin?"

"Robin's on his way and Beastboy…"  
>Cyborg trailed off as he saw a green cheetah run toward them.<br>"Speak of the devil," He murmured.  
>Beastboy skidded in front of them and turned back into his green, pointy ear self.<p>

"Somebody call my name?" he asked, putting his hands to his hips triumphantly.

"Yes actually," Raven replied in her usual monotone voice. Starfire landed next to Beastboy.  
>"Beastboy, have you seen Robin?" she asked.<br>"He's on his way Star." Cyborg answered.  
>"Um, Guys?" said Beastboy as he pointed at Cinderblock who finally with his head clear stood up slowly and gave off a load growl.<br>Out of nowhere though, a red boomerang like weapon whirled into Cinderblocks chest and gave off a small explosion sending the massive rock creature stumbling a few steps back. Robin dropped down and landed in front of his fellow team mates.

"Cinderblock," Robin said coldly. He narrowed his eyes at the monster. Cinderblock roared back at the Teen wonder through the mention of his name. The Titans each got into a fighting stance. Cyborg geared up his canon, Starfire warmed up her hands, Raven eyes glowed darkly ready to cast another spell, Beastboy transformed into a green raptor; snapping his mouth toward the monster, and last but not least Robin pulled out his bo-staff and twirled it a bit above his head.  
>Cinderblock ran toward them ready for another fight.<br>"Titans Go!" Robin commanded and the team leapt into action.

-T-

Madam Rouge walked into the dark main room of their hideout. She stopped in front of the small steps that led up to a throne like chair, where Slade sat patiently. She crossed her arms and looked up at him; he seemed interested yet somewhat board at her presence.

"It's done," Madam Rouge reported. "I freed Cinderblock and Mallah and General Immortus have put up the hidden cameras inside of Titans Tower."  
>Slade pushed a small red button on the side of the chair's arm and immediately screens of many various sizes came to life and showed the inside of almost every room that could possibly be in that tower.<p>

"Excellent," he said softly. "And you made sure no one saw you?"

"If someone did, you know it wouldn't have been _me_." She answered. Madam Rouge, to demonstrate her point, turned herself into an average blonde woman in a red dress and immediately changed back into her normal self.

Slade said nothing; he seemed very deep in his own thoughts at the moment.

"Slade, what's our next move?" Madam Rouge demanded. Slade pushed the same button that activated the screens earlier and they quickly shut off. He stood up from his chair and stepped down the three small steps.  
>"Patience, Madam Rouge. You will know soon enough, until then I suggest you get ready for tonight." Slade said as he walked past her.<p>

Madam Rouge faced toward Slade's back and she cocked a brow.  
>"Oh?"<p>

Slade stopped a couple of feet away from her and turned his head to the side to answer her question.

"I'm hosting a meeting with some of Jump City's criminals. General Immortus and Monsieur Mallah have already gone and delivered a few… invitations."

"What for?"

"Purely business," he answered back. "Now, if you will excuse me I have work to do."

Madam Rouge watched as Slade left the room. A million questions still set in her mind.

-T-

"That ought to hold 'em." Cyborg announced as he tied one more steel pole on Cinderblock's wrist. Cinderblocks ankles and wrist were pinned down so he couldn't escape before the police could get there.  
>It took the Titans a good hour in a half to bring down Cinderblock. They chased him through the city as he caused damage to office buildings, mimes (because nobody likes them), and a few innocent street signs. They chained him up at a construction site so that he wasn't totally in the way.<p>

"So how did he get out?" Beastboy asked. "I thought his cell was better built this time."

"Yeah," Cyborg said as he rubbed his head. "They upgraded the security just a couple of days ago."

"Maybe there was the malfunction?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe," said Robin. "We'll have to check it out."

Beep, Beep, Beep. Everyone's communicators rang, they all turned to Robin who took his out and flicked it open.

"There's a robbery going on at the tech center," he announced.

"I'm on my way." Raven said and she flew off. Robin turned to the other three.

"Cyborg, Beastboy help her out. Starfire and I will find out what went wrong with Cinderblock's cell.

"You got it, Dude," said Beastboy.

"Come on B.B." said Cyborg.

Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and flew above Cyborgs head. Cyborg grabbed a hold of Beastboy's ankles and they followed Raven's trail toward the tech center. Robin turned to Starfire.

"Let's go." And the two took off the opposite way toward the penitentiary.

-ST-

Okay I know it's short but I got more coming so just keep reviewing. Yep, Slade is the new Leader of the Brotherhood of Evil. Pretty cool huh? Do I have everyone in character? If you don't think I do please let me know and I will work on it. By the way no mimes were really, truly harmed in this chapter. Just a few broken bones they'll get over it, really! Hahahaha! Wow, I'm mean. Oh, well. Onward to my next chapter! (Anybody got any chocolate)

Peace Out! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Mystery

Sirens rang throughout the entire tech center. Inside Gizmo muttered curses under his breath, while keeling down, and trying to break open the lock to a medium sized, black metal box with one of his lasers. Yellow and orange sparks flew off the surface of the case. His goggles were placed over his eyes while he worked.

A familiar blue blast shot out of nowhere and hit the case just barely missing and startling the small bald boy. He turned to see Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy in front of the entry way.

"Crud!" he shouted and he dashed toward the back door emergency exit.

A black T.V cord came to life thanks to Raven's telekinesis powers and it wrapped around the boy's short legs. Gizmo tripped and fell with a hard _thump_to the ground. Raven was about to real him in when she was knocked over sideways by Mammoth. Her concentration disturbed, Raven's magic no longer possessed the cord and it fell loosely around Gizmo's legs.

Before Cyborg and Beastboy could react the tall, muscled, hairy teen grabbed Cyborg's foot and swung him into Beastboy. The two heroes went sailing into the air and landed in a pile on top of Raven. Mammoth looked over to where the metal box was and saw Gizmo, who once again was trying to break into it. Mammoth walked over to where he was at.

"Ten minutes you said," Mammoth told Gizmo in his deep, gruff voice. "I can do it all my own and break in without any help you said."

"Ah put a sock in it you over sized hair ball." Gizmo replied rudely. "Besides it wasn't my fault, they upped the stinkin' security codes again. It was a miracle I even got in this stupid place."

Mammoth looked behind him to see the Titans moving slightly. It would only be a couple more minutes and they would be ready to fight and be in their way.

"Move over," he bossed. He shoved Gizmo out of the way.

"Hey!"

Mammoth gave one solid punch and created a hole at the top. He put his massive hand in and took out what appeared to be a small blue chip. He held it up and Gizmo smiled wickedly.

"Come on," said Gizmo. "Let's get out of here."

The two fled for the back door. The Titans got up and caught sight of the two fleeing villains.

"They're getting away!" Beastboy panicked.

"No they're not!" Cyborg shouted. "Teen Titans Go!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted.

A shield of Raven's magic blocked Gizmo and Mammoth's way out. The two skidded to a halt. Raven flew quickly over and landed in front of her own shield, which disappeared as soon as she landed. She shot her arm out at Mammoth, and he went soaring in the air into the far wall behind him. Raven took off after the hairy teen.

Cyborg shot at Gizmo with his canon and the shot connected to Gizmo's stomach. He fell to the ground on his back, but he did a back somersault and landed on his feet. He pushed a button on his chest and two mechanical wings popped out from behind his back. He laughed evilly as he flew into the air.

Raven dodged punch after punch that Mammoth threw at her swiftly. Mammoth then grabbed her cloak and pulled her in to him. Grabbing her middle and holding her in a clutch hold. Raven squirmed against the strong hold. Realizing that she wasn't strong enough to get out of his grip she closed her eyes and calmed herself. _Peace, Quiet, Tranquility. _Her eyes shot back open glowing white as snow and her body was covered by her dark magic. She sank into the floor and disappeared from sight. A confused Mammoth looked side to side trying to figure out where she had gone. Raven came back up from the floor behind him and gave him a solid round house kick to the face. Before Mammoth could get up she wacked the teen on the head, unconscious with a loose pole that fell from the damaged debris during their little fight with her telekinesis.

Still up in the air, Gizmo shot yellow laser blast at Cyborg while the big man ran, dodged, and aimed shots back at him with his sonic canon. Spotting a large piece of heavy machinery Cyborg did a front hand spring behind the tech to give him quarter. Gizmo flew right above and gave off a villainous smile as he was about to blast Cyborg with one final blow.

"Say goodnight Chrome Dome!"

"You first gear head," Cyborg replied back. "Beastboy! Now!"

A small green monkey landed on Gizmo's back and started messing with his tech backpack.

"Hey! Cut it out! You're messing up my entire system!" Gizmo shouted angrily.

Gizmo stated spinning in the air out of control once he was straight above where Mammoth was, who was finally coming to, from being unconscious, Beastboy transformed into a hippo. Unable to handle the weight the two came crashing down and Mammoth and Gizmo were squashed underneath the green hippo.

"Get off me you snot colored freak!" Gizmo demanded.

"Boo Yeah! Nice work yall." Cyborg said to his teammates.

The computer chip that Gizmo and Mammoth tried to steal was in front of Mammoth and he tried to reach for it. But Cyborg picked it up and held it up to eye level.

"All right what's the deal about this chip? Why do you two want it so bad?"

"We ain't say'n nothin." Mammoth said.

"Yeah, you morons are wasting your time" Gizmo added.

Beastboy turned back into his regular form and got off the two crooks. Raven used her powers once more and wrapped them up tightly with the black cord from earlier.

"Well, then you're going to be _wasting_your time behind bars." Beastboy said.

"Great," said Raven sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

The front entry way exploded and three laser blasts shot out and hit the Titan trio, one blast per a Titan. They went soaring and hit the back wall. A dart was shot with precision to each of the hero's necks. They tried to move but they couldn't. The dart paralyzed them and kept the three down.

A teenager in a short green robe came out from the smoking entry way. She wore a white mask that covered her face. Where the mouth was there was a painted on Cheshire cat smile, that was creepy to no end.

She walked over to where Gizmo and Mammoth were and held her long, green, sleeved arms up in front of her. The sleeves dropped down to reveal metal sharp claws on her hands. She cut there binds and walked toward the Titans. The serum was wearing off on them. The Team was able to lift their heads and was shocked to see who was coming toward them.

"Dude," breathed Beastboy.

"No way," Cyborg whispered.

"Cheshire," Raven said darkly.

Cheshire said nothing. She went over to where Cyborg was and picked up the chip that had fallen to the side of him. She turned around and headed back to the main entry. The serum at last wore off and the Titans grabbed at their darts and yanked it off their necks. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy ran toward the three thieves, but Cheshire pulled out some smoke bombs and tossed it at them. Thick smoke covered them and the Titans fell to their knees, covering their mouths, coughing and chocking. The chip in hand; Gizmo, Mammoth, and Cheshire walked out of the building. Gizmo looked behind him to say one last insult to the team.

"So long pit sniffers!"

Thinking quickly Beastboy turned once more into a pterodactyl and flew into the air. He flapped his wings in front of him trying to beat away the smoke. Raven still on her knees covered her mouth with one arm and used the other, using her powers, to pull a switch at the far corner that activated the air filter. Most of the smoke cleared away Cyborg ran once more to the entry way only to find no one there. Gizmo, Mammoth, and Cheshire were gone, and so was the chip.

-T-

At the Penitentiary, Robin knelt beside what was supposedly Cinderblock's old cell. There was a huge hole where the monster had escaped from. Debris such as rocks, chunks of concrete, and steel poles were all around the empty cell. Robin picked up a small piece of concrete and examined it in his green, gloved hand. Behind him Starfire was talking with the head guard.

"You are certain there was no malfunction?" She asked.

"Positive," the guard replied. "I double check everything. All the systems were running smoothly."

"Did you see anyone suspicious enter the building?" Robin asked without looking up. His attention was still on the piece of concrete in his hand as he turned it over a couple of times, getting a good look at the sides.

The guard knowing the question was for him answered.

"No. My men were at their post and said they did not see anyone out of the ordinary." We didn't notice anything wrong until one of the guards came up and told me that every camera for this section was not working. That was when Cinderblock escaped. We don't know how he got out."

Robin put down the concrete and picked up another small, chipped rock. His eyes narrowed.

"I think I do."

"What do you mean?" the guard asked.

"He had help," Robin stated confidently.

"You mean some one assisted him in his escape?" Starfire questioned.

"Cinderblock doesn't carry any weapons last time I checked," said Robin "The debris here as marks indicating that the wall was blasted by some kind of laser gun."

"So, who let him out?" asked the guard.

"Not sure." Robin answered back. He knew this was going to require a lot of research.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Robin's communicator rang. Setting the rock he was examining down he reached for his communicator and flicked it open. Cyborg was on the other line.

"Cyborg, did you stop the burglary?" Robin asked.

"No man," said Cyborg back, his disappointment was evident. "They got away."

Robin used his free hand to examine more of the debris.

"Who was it?"

"Gizmo and Mammoth."

Robin said nothing for a moment; he just continued to look around at the remains of the cell.

"What did they take?" he finally asked.

"A blue chip, and it's weird 'cause normally they don't steal stuff like that. They usually go after things like stereos, cars, and iPods. There up to somthin'."

"We'll find them," Robin said reassuringly.

"That's not all though man, Cheshire is back."

Robin looked at Cyborg on the screen, seeing if any way possible he was just telling a joke.

He wasn't.

"She helped Gizmo and Mammoth escape with the chip, whatever it's for it's important."

Robin waited for Cyborg to say more, he had a feeling he had more to say anyway.

"Any more bad news I should know about?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'm at the tower."

"And,"

"You're not going to believe this but the main computer states there was an intruder. Someone broke into Titan's Tower."

-ST-

Dun, dun, duuuun! The plot thickens. What do you think? Yeah I know Slade wasn't in this chapter. But he will be in the next, so yea! For people who do not know who Cheshire is, she was an assassin in the comics, and a really good one. They show her a bit in the T.V show but not enough for my liking. They toned her down, so I'm pretty sure in the show she's just another thief but they never have said. So you never know. I think I'm going to make her play a special role in this story but I'm not sure yet. Young Justice also shows Cheshire so check it out if you haven't. Thank you by the way to my Reviewers. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas to make this story better please let me know. My mission is to entertain the reader so again please review, I love reviews. They keep me going. Until then…

Peace Out Everyone!

-Swallow Tale


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Inside a dimly lit warehouse, Dr. Light, Blackfire, Mumbo, Cheshire, Gizmo, and Mammoth were sitting at a long silver table.

"I wonder what the Brain is up to this time," said Blackfire

"There better be a good reason why I'm here and risked my can for some stinkin' chip!" Gizmo exclaimed angrily.

"You risked nothin', I'm the one who pulled it off! You didn't last but three minutes in there!" Mammoth shouted.

"Actually," Cheshire coolly said in a soft Asian accent. "From what I remember, neither of you were successful at getting the chip: and I was forced to pitch in and help you. So you're reward to me for saving you is simple. Shut it."

"Yeah," Blackfire broke in. "Besides, you're giving me a head ache."

Gizmo crossed his arms and shot Blackfire and angry look.

"Ah, Go stuff it up your-"

"Eh, Gizmo, where is that chip you three stole anyway?" Mumbo interrupted.

"Gave it to that overgrown monkey, when I came in."

"Out of curiosity, why did the Brotherhood of Evil ask you to steal that chip?" Dr. Light asked.

"That is what you're going to find out," echoed the voice of a familiar, feminine, French accent.

The six looked up to their left to see Madam Rouge with her hand on her hip and standing on top of what looked like to be a second story high spacious room. There was an iron type fence that went up to her waist and was spread across in front of the woman. Probably put there by the builders to prevent people from falling. There was a staircase on one side and staircase on the other.

"Look, Madam Rouge, not that I'm trying to be rude or anything like that but whatever scheme the Brain is up to, you can tell him that I'm not interested." Mumbo said confidently.

"Who said anything about the Brain?" Madam Rouge smirked.

"Wait…you're saying the Brain isn't behind calling us up?" Mumbo asked.

"Then if the Brain isn't behind this-" Mammoth started.

"Who is?" Blackfire finished.

"That would be me," said a voice that all the villains knew well.

Slade emerged from the dark and walked over slowly to Madam Rouge's side; Monsieur Mallah and General Immortus following behind their new leader. The six at the table stared at Slade with shocked, horrified expressions. For a good couple of moments no one spoke a word.

"Welcome," Slade said smoothly. "I'm glad you all could make it."

Managing to recover from her shock Blackfire asked the first question.

"Why are we here?"

"I have a couple of jobs I want you all to undertake. I'm sure you all know about the chip that was stolen this afternoon?"

His guest nodded.

"That chip is part of a goal, a plan in building a weapon so powerful it will send this city and it's heroes to their knees."

"So what kind of jobs are you wantin' us to do?" Mammoth asked.

"Similar to what was done today. There are more parts and chips that I need to acquire." I need you to steal them and bring them to me."

"This is ridiculous! There's no way I'm going to be someone's puppet and go out fetching things for them. I don't care what or who it's for, or even if it's for pay. There's no way I'm helping you. I am Dr. Light and I have my own plans in conquering this city!" Dr. Light exclaimed.

Slade narrowed his eye at the man's outburst. He started to slowly walk down the stairs with his hands behind his back.

"I'm sure you all are busy and have other plans, but let me make something very clear to you." Slade walked up to the still seated Dr. Light, whose chair was facing him, and stopped in front of the black man.

"You can steal the parts and have the outcome be rewarding, or... you can say no, and I'll be happy to show you the… "Light."" Slade in a blink of an eye had pulled out a pocket knife and thrust it into the man's right hand that was resting on the table. Dr. Light screamed and blood oozed from the wound.

"Get my 'point'?" Slade asked.

The other villains cringed. The knife had gone through his hand and part of the table, keeping him pinned down. Dr. Light began to sweat tremendously his eyes were wide and his face was twitching in pain. Slade began to circle the table.

"You each will receive word when, where, and what day and item you will steal." Slade had circled his way back to Dr. Light, who was trying with a great deal of effort to pull the knife out of his hand without causing any more pain.

"Is that understood?" Slade asked.

Dr. Light nodded and Slade yanked out the knife, causing the former to give a short cry of pain.

Nobody dared to say one more word against the mastermind. They kept silent and listened.

"I would also like you to give the Titan's a little…message," Slade continued.

"And what message is that?" Cheshire asked courageously. Slade casually walked and stood at the very front of the table.

"Tell them he's back. Deathstroke… is back."

-ST-

Okay I want to apologize to my fellow readers for the delay in this chapter and for how short it is. I was having trouble with this story. I had a major case of writer's block. But I think I'm good now and I know exactly what I want to do with this story. Thanks to Vamprella of course who threw me some ideas. Ok so here's what's going to happen. Slade is going to create the ultimate evil "thing" in the world containing Bugs Bunny, The Smurfs, and FOX news. Then Hulk Hogan's gonna come crash through a wall and be all like "Grrrrrr" and try to stop Slade! But everyone laughs at him because for some reason he's wearin' a tutu and he runs away and cries like a baby and then BeastBoy is gonna be like "DUDE!", and I'm gonna be like "OMGOSH!", and you're gonna be like "Whhhhoooaaa!" and then….Okay, that's not actually going to happen, but I had you goin there didn't I? hahahaha! No I'm not givin away any spoilers. So to find out what happens next, I'm afraid you'll have to stay tuned. Please Review, tell me if this chapter was any good, okay. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. :D

-Swallow Tale 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Attack

Robin walked into the main room of Titan's Tower; Starfire following close behind him. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven were at the computer checking the security.

"Cyborg, any luck finding out who broke into the Tower?" Robin asked.

"No man, whoever broke in was smart. They were able to hack the cameras and security. But they didn't unplug the sensors, so I was able to get an alert that somthin' was goin' wrong at the Tower."

Starfire stepped forward.

"How did they or this person get into the Tower Cyborg, especially with your securities-"

"Like I said they're smart and that's not even the big question. A whole Tower loaded with important information and technology but not one thing was stolen. Me, Raven, and Beastboy checked our rooms and nothing was gone or out of place. You two can check yours but I'm sure nothings missing.

"Why would someone one just break in to the Tower and not steal anything?" Beastboy asked. "I mean c'mon even Red X stole something when he broke into the Tower that one time."

"Little guy might be on to somthin'. You think that Red X broke into the tower again?" Cyborg inquired. "He's proved in the past that he could."

"Except Red X stole something. Whoever broke in didn't, and from what I've seen that's not his style," said Raven.

"Cyborg, are you sure you couldn't find anything on the cameras to help us?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. All I got on most of them was static; they weren't working properly."

Starfire looked at Robin, a worried look on her face.

"Robin."

"I know, just like the prison." Robin said, his eyes narrowing.

"You sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" Cyborg asked.

"That there's a connection? Yes. Cyborg, you three continue checking security, Starfire and I will go check our rooms; make sure there's nothing out of place.

Cyborg smiled.

"No problem we should-"

Blaring red lights and a loud siren went off. Cyborg pushed a button on the keyboard and the noise and lights went away; and a map of Jump City appeared on the screen. Red dots were blinking in different locations all over the city.

"Dr. Light, Mumbo, Gizmo, Mammoth, Cheshire, Blackfire? They're robbing Wayne Enterprises, Lex Corp, and Murakami Industry!"

"Yeah, but who's robbing which company?" Beastboy asked.

"Blackfire and Mumbo are at Murakami Industry, Mammoth, , and Gizmo are at Lexcorp, and Cheshire is at Wayne Enterprises," Cyborg informed.

"Alright then, Beastboy and Cyborg you take Lex Corp. Raven and Starfire you two go to Murakami Industry, I'll handle Cheshire at Wayne Enterprises," Robin commanded.

"By yourself? I mean it is Cheshire, you sure you're gonna be okay?" Cyborg asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, besides this is personal," Robin said sternly.

Cyborg gave his leader a respectable nod. He didn't understand why or for what reason made this situation personal but if it was he wouldn't stand in his way…unless of course it got out of hand.

"Let's move. Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

And the team was off.

* * *

><p>-TT-<p>

Starfire and Raven flew high in the air making their way toward Murakami Industry as fast as they could.

"Raven, look!" Starfire pointed down toward a tall building with the letters "M I" on the front of it. Alarms rang out loudly through the steel structure.

"I'm guessing that's it," Raven stated.

Mumbo and Blackfire had made their way up the roof. The teenaged alien was blasting the ground with her purple energy. Mumbo was looking at the green chip in his hand for a moment before turning toward his companion.

"Blackfire, don't mean to be of bother but could you hurry up with that note?" Mumbo asked. He looked around nervously. "The Titans will probably be here any minute."

Blackfire didn't look at the magician, she just continued with her work.

"I'll be done here shortly, just keep your hat on blue boy."

Mumbo was about to say something back when a green starbolt came out of nowhere and almost hit him. Or it would have hit him if Mumbo had not dodged just in time. The two criminals looked up to see Raven and Starfire floating in midair. The alien powerhouse hands and eyes were glowing. Raven had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, the Titan girls," Mumbo said pleasantly. "Wonderful of you to come."

"Very," Blackfire said stepping up to where Mumbo was. "I was almost disappointed little sister. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up, but you made it just in time to see us off; how sweet.

"You will not be leaving!" Starfire shouted.

"Drop the chip Mumbo," Raven told the man in her usual monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" Mumbo asked dumbly. "There's nothing in my hands. Abra Ca Dabra!" And with a swift wave of his hand the chip was gone.

Blackfire eyes started to glow and she smiled coldly before lunging toward her sister and punched her hard in the jaw before grabbing her arm and threw her down at the roof of the building. The raven haired, alien teen shot a laser blast at her sister but Starfire dodged the attack. And flew into the air and threw starbolts at her older sibling multiple times.

"Ala Ca Zam!" Mumbo shouted, pointing his wand at Raven. Brown rope came out from his wand and wrapped around her from her knees to her mid-section.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted quickly. Her bonds came undone and she stuck her hands out toward Mumbo. The rope flew back to him but he waved his wand and they became harmless rose petals.

"Is that all you got?" Raven asked

"You're right! Time to up the action don't you think?" Mumbo exclaimed happily. "Abra Abra sfig monue callaba callaba callaba vu!"

Raven cocked a brow, whatever he said she knew it could be nothing good. Suddenly a magic box popped out of nowhere and trapped Raven. The box shifted and levitated in the air horizontally. Her head and feet stuck out at the ends of the box. Mumbo went up to her and shouted "Presto!" and a piece of purple cloth covered her mouth.

"Now I, The Amazing Mumbo, will saw his beautiful assistant in half." Mumbo held up his index finger and waved it around. "Warning, may not be able to put her back together." A chainsaw somehow poofed into his hands and he laughed gleefully as he started it up. Raven's eyes widened in fear and she screamed.

Starfire, who was still up in the air battling Blackfire heard the muffled scream of her friend. She glanced down in horror. Instead of firing another starbolt at her sister she threw it at Mumbo who was just millimeters away from sawing into the box. Blackfire took the opportunity of Starfire being distracted and whacked Starfire hard outside the head and she fell on top of the box Raven was in.

Blackfire landed back down on the roof and instead of going to her sister to "finish her off" went to where she was earlier when she was blasting the roof with her powers and shot out one long laser blast from her hands. She stopped after a couple of moments and smiled. She turned to where Mumbo was who was now getting up.

"Let's go."

"But what about my-"

Blackfire pulled Mumbo by the collar of his cape and shoved him forward. "Let's GO!"

"Alright, alright," said Mumbo. "Geez, woman," he mumbled to himself.

Blackfire grabbed the man's arms and carried him off. Starfire woke up from her unconscious state and saw the villains getting away. She got off the box to go fly after them but she heard Raven's muffled cry and the alien turned to where her friend was. Starfire laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, a drop of sweat appeared on her temple. Starfire used her laser eyes to cut carefully around the box. Raven yanked the top part of the box off.

"Raven, you are alright?" Starfire asked with the up most concern for her friend. Raven sat up and pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"Just peachy," Raven said solemnly.

"Quickly Raven, we must go after them! They have taken the chip!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven stood up and looked around.

"They're gone Starfire, there's nothing we can do right now unless we know where they are."

Starfire flew a few feet into the air, and gazed out in the direction she saw her sister and Mumbo leave. Raven accompanied her in the air.

"Raven, they left this way," Starfire pointed.

Raven didn't say anything. She wasn't even looking at where Starfire was pointing; instead she looked down at the roof not taking her eyes off it. Starfire looked at her friend.

"Raven?"

Starfire then noticed that her friend was looking at the roof of Murakami Industry, she too turned her head to look at the roof and what her eyes saw made her gasp slightly in shock.

The flat roof of the building had a word carved in capital letters across it.

D E A T H S T R O K E

"Raven…wha- what does it mean?" Starfire inquired her friend.

Raven said nothing. Both girls' hair blew in the night's soft breeze. They looked down at the building for a moment in silence, not knowing what to think or do.

* * *

><p>-ST-<p>

Alright here is chapter 5. It was going to be longer and I was going to show Cyborg's and Beastboy's and Robin's fight but I decided I would do that in the next chapter. So stay tuned. I would tell you what's going to happen next and what Slade's plan is but he won't tell me. But anyway how was the chapter? Was it good, bad, just down right horrible? I don't know could you guys please review? It would be more than appreciated! Thanx! :D

-ST Out! Peace! Oh and Merry Christmas 2! ^^


End file.
